The present invention relates to a radio communication device which can be connected to a plurality of radio control apparatuses.
A conventional navigation system displays the current position on a map using as a medium a GPS (global positioning system) that detects the latitude and longitude from information obtained by receiving radio waves transmitted from communication satellites in the outer space.
However, the prior art suffers the following problems.
Since radio waves transmitted from the communication satellites in the outer space must be used, the position cannot be measured at a position very close to a skyscraper or under the ground. PA1 Since only the latitude and longitude of the terminal position are detected based on radio waves supplied from the communication satellites, each terminal must have area information required for navigation, and a large-capacity storage medium must be prepared on the terminal side.